Concerning the Princess and the Chimera
by gratuity
Summary: Drabbles and short stories concerning Zel, Amelia, and their relationship to each other.
1. An Invitation To Sleep In My Arms

Title: An Invitation to Sleep in My Arms  
Prompt: #42Blanket  
Author: destructive sorceress or DS or bnniesmenolikey on LJ omg.  
Pairings/Characters: Zel/Amelia  
Rating: over **PG** but not quite **PG-13** because I say sex and Zel has a pee pee and I swear sometimes. Pfft.

* * *

Zelgadis was not sensitive to cold.

Lucky for him.

And so, while Lina, Gourry, and Amelia shivered in their beds, attempting to sleep through what was probably the coldest winter night in years, Zelgadis slept soundly.

He wasn't even using that many blankets.

Bastard.

His dreams were pleasant enough. It was his standard great dream where he was human again and researching magic with Amelia (when he wasn't having wild, passionate sex with her, of course). He and Dream Amelia were getting into a very heated discussion about controlling the elements that was quickly turning into a conversation about something else when there was a knock at his door.

He had never really been a heavy sleeper, but ever since Rezo had turned him into a chimera, Zelgadis would wake up if a pin dropped across the room. Grumbling, he rolled over onto his back and glared at the ceiling.

"What is it?" he growled. Maybe if he sounded cranky enough the annoying knocking person would leave.

"Zelgadis-san? Can I come in?" Amelia's muffled, sleepy voice asked from the other side of the door. Zelgadis quickly crossed to the door and opened it to reveal a mound of blankets that sort of resembled Amelia. Her face peeked out, sleepy eyes almost hidden by wayward bunches of her dark hair. It was both hilarious and adorable, but somehow Zelgadis knew that if he laughed Amelia might not find it funny.

"Amelia? What are you doing up?" She stood awkwardly in the hallway, unsure of what to do with herself.

"The window in my room is broken, and it's so cold, and I would share a bed with Lina-san, but she is so violent when she sleeps!" Her words tumbled out quickly in typical Amelia fashion as she hurried to explain herself. Zelgadis could only shudder when he remembered the bruises Amelia had received the last time the two girls had attempted to share a bed. "Besides, Lina-san left to share a bed with Gourry-san and I thought they should be…alone…" She trailed off and avoided his gaze. Zelgadis cleared his throat and kindly ushered her into his room, closing the door behind her.

"I can't promise it will be much warmer in here, but you're welcome to sleep with me." Zelgadis reconsidered his words. "I mean, sleep in my bed with me. Just sleeping. Nothing other than sleeping. And no one would be naked. Especially not you." Cursing himself, Zelgadis got into bed and slipped under the covers before he could do any more damage.

Amelia finally emerged from her cocoon of blankets and distributed them over Zelgadis and his bed before climbing quickly under the covers and snuggling up against Zelgadis' bare chest. He heard her mention something about survival techniques and body heat before thanking him and whispering goodnight.

Minutes passed and Zelgadis did not dare move.

The girl of his dreams was in his bed.

The girl of his dreams was pressed up against him.

The girl of his dreams was making the same cute little sleeping noises she made _in_ his dreams.

Suddenly, Amelia shivered.

_ Don't touch her,_ his mind screamed; _you would be taking advantage of her_.

_ She came to you in the middle of the night asking to share your bed_, his body coaxed,_ why else would she be here unless she wanted something to happen?_

_ Don't be ridiculous__! She was cold_ His mind hissed back.

_ If she's__ so__ cold you should warm her up_, his body reasoned.

_ Don't even think about it_, his mind warned.

Zelgadis got tired of his body and his mind arguing and tired of Amelia shivering and decided to compromise. He put his arm over Amelia and gently pulled her closer to his chest. This wasn't taking advantage of her, he was keeping her warm. And his hand was in an entirely platonic area!

Was it his imagination or did she just sigh?

* * *

_  
-__cmt__ '07_


	2. Canteen, Take Two

**Prompt**: #42 hope is the thing with feathers (from 64damnprompts on LJ)  
**Title**: Canteen, Take Two.  
**WC**: 82

Zelgadis smiles and hands Amelia his canteen. She returns his smile warmly.

As Amelia falls into step behind him, she looks at the open canteen, the mouthpiece, specifically. She lifts the canteen to her mouth and touches her lips to the same place where his were moments before as she takes a drink.

It's certainly not as good as the real thing, but for now it is good enough.

* * *

_That one was actually a drabble. Thank you so much for your kind reviews and faves! I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. New And Warm

**Prompt**: #15 duty**  
Title**: New And Warm**  
WC**: 238

Amelia wraps her arms around him, pressing her head to his chest, and her hands grasp at the fabric of his cloak as if he will disappear if she lets go. The gentle thump of his heartbeat is audible under her ear. He breathes in the scent of her hair and pulls her close; Zelgadis cannot suppress a smile then. She has not gotten taller.

"If you had sent word that you were coming I would have—"

"I wanted to surprise you," His words tumble over hers and Zelgadis rests his forehead gently on Amelia's, his breath uneven.

The princess looks up at him with wide blue eyes full of tears; "You did, Zelgadis-san, you did."

A hand travels to the small of her back to pull her closer. He needs to feel her heat, needs her to feel his heat, _can you feel this, Amelia? Feel how different everything is? See how different I am?_ His lips are feather-light, and soft, so soft, tasting the salt of her tears, first on her eyelids, then her cheeks, and then the corner of her mouth. Amelia moves her left hand to his lips, feels their warmth on her fingertips, and she aches because she would give anything to test the warmth of his lips with her own.

Her trembling hand falls, and the ring on her finger catches the light.

* * *

_I was hesitant about writing this because it is very unlikely that __Zel__ will ever find his cure. Since __Zel's__ curse was something that Rezo came up with himself, any hope of __Zel__ being cured probably died with Rezo. Regardless, it's a nice "what if". I might continue this in another drabble if another idea bites me at three in the morning (which is what happened with this one). This thing has been edited within an inch of __it's__ life! Either way, I hope you liked it!_


	4. The Show Must Go On

**Title**: The Show Must Go On  
**Prompt**: #47 every you, every me  
**Rating**: pg-13 cause they take off clothes BUT NOTHING HAPPENS FINE**  
Genre**: Romance**  
WC**: 292

* * *

They played their roles well.

In front of the court, he played the role of respectful subject and she played the princess. He addressed her by her title, bowed his head, kissed her hand, and his lips did not linger any longer than was proper.

In front of her father, she played the role of doting daughter and he played the worldly older mentor. They smiled and discussed politics over tea and their eyes did not wander.

In front of Lina and Gourry they played the role of close friends. They laughed and discussed old times and drank too much wine. And when Lina drunkenly dared them to kiss, Zelgadis honorably refused.

But when Lina and Gourry retired to their room and the palace was asleep, he let himself into the princess' room. He removed his cloak and hung it on her desk chair. She carefully removed his shirt, small pale hands standing out against his oddly colored skin. His deft fingers made quick work of the buttons on her dress, the result of practice, and as she stepped out of the dress he picked her up. Quiet laughter filled her room as she wrapped her legs around his waist and settled her arms around his neck. He kissed her and kissed her until she was breathless and her head was spinning and then kissed her more because he could.

They shed their clothing, and along with it their many roles. She was no longer a princess; they were no longer bound by complicated rules of court or friendship. They were just Zelgadis and Amelia. And that was all they needed to be.


	5. That's Gratitude For You

**Title**: That's Gratitude For You**  
Prompt**: #4. lost scene**  
Fandom**: Slayers**  
Pairing**: Zel/Amelia**  
Rating**: G (That's a first)**  
WC**: 584

**AN: **Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I loved writing this one in particular, because this is how I see the Dragon Cuisine episode "CPR" scene happening if Amelia had really been the one to give Zel the kiss of life :)

* * *

Amelia knelt on the deck and poked cautiously at Zelgadis' chest.

"Lina-san, I don't really think I'm the right person to do this! I've never given artificial respiration before! What if I do it wrong?" Lina huffed in annoyance and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, no way am I kissing Zel, and Gourry doesn't know anything about mouth to mouth! You're a shrine maiden and a gifted healer, so you're going to have to do it." Amelia hesitated, biting her bottom lip in thought. "Before he dies would be nice, Amelia." Lina prompted, rolling her eyes at this ridiculous (and annoying) game that Amelia and Zelgadis played with each other. Amelia jumped at that remark and got to work.

She pounded a little ineffectively at his chest until Lina pointed out that Zelgadis' high collared shirt and cloak were constricting his airway. Lina begrudgingly helped with the shirt removal as Gourry lifted the unconscious chimera. Amelia tilted Zelgadis' head and repositioned him as best she could (with Lina's help) and began the terrifying and awkward process of saving her friend's life.

In the back of her mind she couldn't help thinking about that whole "kiss of life" part. Of course, when Zel woke up, he probably would be so grateful for her help he wouldn't mention how uncomfortable the situation was, or, even worse, her lack of kissing prowess. Amelia mentally chided herself for even thinking of a necessary life-saving technique as a kiss. Still, she reasoned as she trailed her fingertips over his broad and now very bare chest, if positions were reversed she would certainly notice if someone saving _her _life drooled in her mouth or something equally horrifying…

Amelia lowered her lips to his and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the very creepy, very _dead_ look on his face. As far as kisses went, Amelia decided, this kiss was hardly romantic. He was very cold, and wet, and she had to keep pinching his nose. And his lips weren't even moving! It was a bit like kissing a slimy rock, she thought miserably. After a few minutes of breathing into his mouth and performing the chest compressions she pressed her ear to his defined chest (which she had to admit she enjoyed very much) and heard his heart thump back to life as the chest underneath her cheek began to rise and fall gently.

She returned her attentions to his mouth to make sure he was getting enough air, but this time his lips began to respond to hers. Amelia almost pulled away in shock. Zelgadis was kissing her. And he wasn't stopping. Her cheeks flushed and Amelia felt suddenly very pleasantly warm as they continued what must have been an almost kiss. Granted, it wasn't the passionate first kiss she had always pictured sharing with him, and he seemed to be sort of asleep, and he was still cold and wet and dead looking, but all the same her eyes fluttered closed and her hands settled on his face, determined to enjoy this moment. Suddenly, a hand was gripping her shoulder, and his lips were firmer on hers, more demanding—

Then Zelgadis rolled onto his side and threw up his breakfast.

Lina patted the distraught Amelia on the shoulder as the princess consoled herself with the fact that at least Zelgadis hadn't thrown up on her lap.

* * *


	6. Between the Lines

**Title**: Between the Lines**  
What This Is**: Amelia/Zel one sentence drabbles written based on the 1sentence prompts theme set delta.  
**Rating**: I have been told it should be light R because it's suggestive, but nothing is explicit.**  
Notes**: These are one sentence drabbles, and are not connected unless otherwise noted. A few of these take place over the course of the series, first season and Next, some take place post series. Expect long sentences, angst, humor, and Amelia growing up.

* * *

**01 ****–**** Air**  
"Why is it that I can't seem to speak properly when you are around?" she whispers, his lips a breath away from hers.

**02 ****–**** Apples**  
She sits on his shoulders, his hands on her thighs to steady her, and she pulls the bright red fruit from the trees lowest branches; she doesn't say anything when his thumbs trace small circles on the bare skin of her legs, and he doesn't protest when she stops to play with his hair.

**03 ****–**** Beginning**  
Sometimes, when he is feeling especially foolish, Zelgadis dreams of dark haired children with blue eyes that he can be a proper father to, that he can call his own.

**04 ****–**** Bugs**  
"What are you afraid of, Zelgadis-san?" she asks quite innocently, but he can't tell her because it is _her_, this bright and beautiful girl that he can't hold onto or keep or wrap his mind around, she slips through his hands; he wants to keep her on a string tied to his wrist or in a jar like he used to with butterflies (when he was young and human) so she can't ever leave, but that wouldn't be fair, because she can't be tied down or caged, she's _Amelia_.

**05 ****–**** Coffee**  
"Zelgadis-san prefers to take his morning coffee in Princess Amelia's room now," the maid whispered, so the Crown Prince would not hear.

**06 ****–**** Dark  
**Their first night together was spent in darkness, not because he did not want her to see him (it was too late for modesty now, especially when she was touching him _there_), but because he couldn't stand to see the bruises he left on her skin and the way her face contorted with pain when he pushed into her.

**07 ****–**** Despair**  
The smell of Zelgadis' blood assaulted her as she leaned over him, and she could taste her own—metallic and nauseating on her tongue; her hands fisted in his bloody tunic—there was so much blood on her hands, she didn't know he could bleed so much—someone very far away was screaming, and with a start Amelia realized that the raw voice she was hearing was hers.

**08 ****–**** Doors**  
He leans against her bedroom door and waits until he can no longer hear her moving about her room before he goes back to his own.

**09 ****–**** Drink**  
The kiss is clumsy (she misses her mark at first, her lips landing on the corner of his mouth, so she takes his face in her hands and tries again) and tastes of the wine that has given her courage but Zelgadis damns himself and returns it all the same.

**10 ****–**** Duty**  
Amelia tells him she belongs to her people and that her place is with them now, but in his heart he knows Amelia belongs to no one.

**11 ****–**** Earth**  
"Amelia, you have a meeting in an hour, and you have to look respectable, and I really think a mud fight would make you look the opposite of respectable!"

**12 ****–**** End**  
"Not everyone can live happily ever after," he argues, glaring at her fiercely; the uncomfortable silence refuses to dissipate until she leaves, "For some of us happily ever after is just out of reach," he says to the empty room.

**13 ****–**** Fall  
**Zelgadis threw himself at Amelia and they fell to the ground, his weight knocking the wind out of her, and when she could breathe again she murmured weakly, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but a simple 'look out' would have been okay too."

**14 ****–**** Fire**  
Amelia plucked the hot marshmallow from her stick and blew on it gently before bringing it to her lips; Zelgadis glanced at her out of the corner of his eye: "You have the last one, and Justice demands that you share."

**15 ****–**** Flexible**  
Amelia's remark that she had slept funny on her back seemed innocent enough, but he nearly scalded himself with his hot coffee when she twisted in new and exciting ways to get the kinks worked out of her spine.

**16 ****–**** Flying**  
She stretches her arms out and turns her face to the sky, and when she tells him that she loves it up here, you can see everything, Zelgadis finds himself wanting to show her the world.

**17 ****–**** Food**  
They tried to bake a cake in the palace kitchen, but were soon asked (very firmly) to leave when they had an epic flour battle that resulted in a very dusty kitchen and two very embarrassed cake bakers when they were caught kissing enthusiastically on the counter.

**18 ****–**** Foot  
**He secretly loves it when she stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and when she needs him to reach things for her, and how she fits against his chest when she hugs him for no reason at all.

**19 ****–**** Grave**  
The guest room was silent except for Zelgadis' whispered reassurances in Amelia's ear that it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't have saved him, and that she would make her father and all of Seyruun proud.

**20 ****–**** Green**  
When Amelia asked him if he liked her new dress, Zelgadis had to answer yes (because the green velvet really did cling to her nicely), but inside he was furious that it had so many damn buttons.  
**21 ****–**** Head**  
Lina slammed her hand on the table and glared at him, "Damnit, Zel, stop thinking with your head and listen to your fucking heart for once!"

**22 ****–**** Hollow**  
Sometimes looking at her is too much, and he forces his eyes closed and averts his gaze; why does looking at her make that hollow place inside him ache?  
**  
23 ****–**** Honor**_ companion to 09  
_Her hands fumble at the clasp of his cloak and Zelgadis pushes her away, not knowing how else to protect the princess from herself.

**24 ****–**** Hope**  
At her two dearest friends' small and simple wedding, Amelia cannot help but sneak a glance at the reserved man next to her and smile.

**25 ****–**** Light  
**"Zelgadis-san, I think your problem is that you spend too much time in the dark," Amelia said confidently, taking his hand, and Zelgadis considered telling her that he was trying to change that.

**26 ****–**** Lost**  
He reassured her that yes, he knew where they were going, and yes, he _meant_ to go this way it was much faster to take this route, but Amelia didn't look entirely convinced.

**27 ****–**** Metal**  
Amelia watched in fascination as he picked the lock on her manacles, "Are you ever going to tell me where you learned this?"

**28 ****–**** New**  
Her breath caught in her throat when he removed the guitar from its case: "I thought you didn't play for anyone."

**29 ****–**** Old**  
"Where would you like to grow old?" she asked him.

**30 ****–**** Peace**  
That night, after Darkstar's defeat, they held each other and talked about everything and nothing until they fell asleep; when morning came and Zelgadis rose to leave, whispering apologies in her ear, she pressed her bracelet into his hand.

**31 ****–**** Poison  
**"It really is a shame, Highness, that no human lover would have you," the prince remarks, patting her shoulder in a pitying way.

**32 ****–**** Pretty**  
Zelgadis always found himself greatly fascinated with physical beauty because he felt it unattainable, and after careful study, decided it was very offensive to refer to the princess of Seyruun as merely "pretty".

**33 ****–**** Rain**  
They snuck into her room through the balcony doors and dripped all over the fine rugs, Zelgadis in a foul mood and cursing thunderstorms, but Amelia helped him out of his wet clothes, pulled him to the warm bath and Zelgadis decided he didn't mind thunderstorms so much after all.

**34 ****–**** Regret**  
Zelgadis stands at the palace gates and thinks of what might have come to pass if only he had been a reckless man.

**35 ****–**** Roses  
**First Zelgadis had yelled and threatened never to talk to her again when she suggested it, but eventually she convinced Zelgadis to bring a bouquet to the castle gardens to leave on the stone marker that Amelia had placed there in the Red Priest's honor.

**36 ****–**** Secret**  
She feels a hand across her eyes and another settles on her shoulder; she can hear the smirk in the low warm voice from somewhere behind her: "Guess who?"

**37 ****–**** Snakes**  
"Amelia, I don't care if it looked lonely, we are not keeping a snake as a pet."

**38 ****–**** Snow**  
Zelgadis caught Amelia around the waist and they tumbled into the fresh snow; she shrieked as it melted and soaked her clothes, but her complaints dissolved into laughter, and Zelgadis had to suppress the urge to kiss her senseless.

**39 ****–**** Solid  
**He inspected her torn knuckles and brought her hand to his mouth, alternately kissing and pulling the bruised skin of her hand between his lips as he administered the recovery spell; "Serves you right for hitting me when you know what I am," he whispered hoarsely, then teasingly dipped her finger into his mouth.  
**  
40 ****–**** Spring**  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Zelgadis wonders how he went from being a heartless mystical swordsman to playing Truth or Dare and making daisy chains with a princess.

**41 ****–**** Stable**  
She catches his rough hands in hers and holds them to her heart, tells him that she wants him to stay, wants to give him a home, but all he can say in return is that sometimes we don't get what we want.

**42 – ****Strange**He watches the little dark-haired girl with large eyes jump onto a high ledge to deliver a speech about _justice_ and _peace_ in the middle of battle, and he mutters under his breath that she has the nerve to call _him_ strange.

**43 ****–**** Summer**  
She seems so proud of it, he waits until her back is turned to spit out the lemonade he is quite certain she forgot to add the sugar to.

**44 ****–**** Taboo  
**They need to keep up appearances, and so she continues to call him 'Zelgadis-san' in public, but sometimes in the bedroom she will moan it in his ear out of habit, and he hides his smirk in her hair.

**45 ****–**** Ugly**  
Amelia lifted her shirt to show him her stomach and the white scars that criss-crossed the expanse of skin there: "I like them, I wouldn't trade them for anything."

**46 ****–**** War**  
His eyes are ablaze and his mouth twists into a shadow of his grandfather's smile as he faces his opponent; Amelia hopes that Xellos finds Zelgadis amusing enough to let him live.

**47 ****–**** Water  
**Zelgadis remains firmly against the trip to the beach until he sees Amelia model her new (very tiny) swimsuit.

**48 ****–**** Welcome**  
She twists her hands as she stumbles over her words, "Can I - I mean, would you mind if I – perhaps I could - " but Zelgadis cuts her off with a finger to her lips, "Stay with me tonight."

**49 ****–**** Winter**  
Amelia watches him train with her cloak drawn tightly around herself, he is so focused and intent, grunting and growling with each flawless move, tunic and cloak discarded even though his breath is visible in the cold air; she can hear his voice, raw and rasping: "I want to be strong".

**50 ****–**** Wood  
**He has never seen another staff like it in all their travels, and now it is pressed to her throat, and she doesn't dare move; the edges of his vision cloud with rage as the smooth voice hisses too close to Amelia's ear, "Tell me, Zelgadis-san, just what will you do to save her?"


	7. Five Things Zelgadis Is Afraid Of

**Title: **Five Things Zelgadis Is Afraid Of (And Won't Admit To)

**Notes: **This is admittedly rough; I haven't written in quite some time. But this one kept me up, nagging me to write it. That, and I really can never stop writing for these two. They need more love.

**Words**: 287

_Sorry the formatting is so terrible! It's definitely not what I would like it to look like here, but I tried to make it readable. Maybe eventually I'll be able to replace it with the nicely formatted version.  
_

* * *

**Five Things Zelgadis Is Afraid Of (And Won't Admit To)  
**

**i.**

Psychics. Mind-readers. Telepathy.

There is so much he must leave unsaid.

**ii.**

Zelgadis notices Amelia watching him. Her brow furrows with what is clearly concern, her lips pursed in thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he frowns, his spell dissipating. Shaken from her stupor, Amelia shakes her head.

"It's just… sometimes you look so much like…"

Amelia's voice trails off as his eyes harden. She doesn't need to finish her thought aloud.

**iii.**

When Zelgadis finally bested Lina Inverse, it was only because she was helpless. _Women lose their magic once a month?_

He swung his sword at the wooden practice dummy, smiling grimly as the head fell to the ground with a _thud_.

**iv.**

"Wait," she says, running to him. Her small hand brushes at his forehead. "You're hurt, let me—"

"Stop." He moves out of her reach. "I'm perfectly capable of healing myself," he says. The gash in his forehead throbs. _I want to be strong._ He swallows hard. "Go take care of yourself. You're worse off than I am."

She says, "I just wanted to help."

Her weight shifts forward, then back. And Amelia takes a step away from him.

**v.**

The memory is painfully vivid. _Wasn't fast enough. Didn't see._ _Couldn't save her_.

She is so small, so fragile. So human.

* * *

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews and favs! _


End file.
